


La llegada

by Aevyk



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:54:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aevyk/pseuds/Aevyk
Summary: Capítulo final de "Nueva Jersey", recuperando la historia donde terminó y conectándola con la serie "Magos".
Relationships: Jim Lake Jr./Claire Nuñez





	La llegada

Claire se había enfadado consigo misma. De pronto, olvidó que había estado entrenando y luchando con Jim durante todo el viaje, todos esos meses. Se había sentado en un rincón, sujetándose la zona dolorida y habiendo apartado la lanza con rabia.  
No le gustaba el aspecto de ese caballero. Parecía atemporal. ¿Cómo sabía Merlín que les estaba esperando? Miró al mago, que revisaba una esfera de luz azul con imágenes en su interior. Entonces, sucedieron dos cosas al mismo tiempo.  
Claire notó una sensación de peligro inminente, una corazonada que, sin saberlo, le volvió los ojos negros y violetas por un segundo. Merlín también sintió algo parecido y sacó de su bolsa una brillante piedra verde.

-Nari- dijo.

Frunciendo el ceño más de lo habitual, cerró la caja que proyectaba la esfera, que parecía un portagafas, y se encontró con Claire, que le miraba con gesto desafiante.

-Jim y Blinky están en peligro -le espetó.

-Debemos subir ya – indicó el mago, abriendo uno de sus portales a través de la tierra.

\- ¡Si están en las alcantarillas! – se quejó Claire, señalando en dirección opuesta-. ¡Merl...!

Merlín acababa de entrar en el túnel. Se asomó un último momento e hizo aparecer una gran flecha verde en el aire, señalando a la derecha de las alcantarillas. Todos los trols se volvieron a verla.

\- ¡Ahí tenéis la Piedra Corazón! -gritó Merlín-. ¡Vamos, Claire!

Los trols se miraron, indecisos, y se pusieron en marcha tras encogerse de hombros. Claire quería haber visto la nueva cueva en la que vivirían, pero la sensación de peligro atenazaba su corazón y siguió a Merlín por el angosto pasadizo, saliendo en lo más profundo de un espeso bosque. Merlín, un poco más adelante, aferraba la piedra verde con fuerza.

-No me esperaba esto. No esperaba que fuera lo que más temía - mascullaba, ceñudo.

Claire se asustó. Nunca había visto así a Merlín. Entonces, oyeron gruñidos y ruidos de lucha. 

\- ¡Ahí! -gritó, echando a correr.

El misterioso caballero había llevado la lucha hasta el bosque. Jim y Blinky no podían contenerlo. Era demasiado fuerte para ellos y parecía emperrado en seguir andando. Blinky tuvo que quedarse atrás, herido. Jim aún no sabía quién era o qué quería el caballero, pero sabía que, si seguía abriéndose camino por el bosque, terminaría por poner en peligro a alguien. No podía permitir que eso sucediera.  
Cuando Merlín y Claire se unieron a la lucha, agradeció que el caballero se centrara en Merlín y se dispuso a ayudarle, colocándose a su lado con la Espada de Eclipse en alto.

\- ¡Jim, menos mal que estás bien! -exclamó Claire.

\- ¡Yo también me alegro de verte, pero vas a tener que buscar a Blinky! -gritó Jim -. ¡Se ha quedado atrás! ¡Ve a ayudarle, por favor!

A su pesar, Claire siguió cumpliendo órdenes. No obstante, la verdadera razón que tenía Jim para alejarla de allí era que sabía que seguía herida y no estaba en condiciones de luchar. Blinky se había quedado en la alcantarilla, sin poder salir, lamentándose mientras se sujetaba su brazo herido. Claire le vio y saltó dentro de la alcantarilla para ayudarle.

\- ¡Gran Gronka Morka! -exclamó Blinky-. ¿De dónde ha salido tal elemento?

\- Merlín sólo sabía que había un peligro, no que fuera ese... caballero.

\- Está buscando algo. O a alguien -Blinky se lamentó, apoyándose en Claire-. Nos ha visto como una amenaza y por eso nos ha atacado. Me gustaría saber a qué viene todo esto ahora.

\- Como a todos- apuntó Claire-. Rápido, tenemos que volver con los demás.

En cuanto el Caballero comprendió la relación entre Merlín y Jim, pareció olvidarse de su primera misión y empezó a luchar con ellos por igual, lanzando de cuando en cuando unas lastras puntiagudas de piedra en dirección al Trollhunter.

\- ¡Se piensa que soy una diana! - exclamó Jim, al que sus excelentes reflejos mantenían fuera de peligro. Al ver acercarse a Claire con Blinky, redobló sus fuerzas- ¿Es que no se cansa nunca?

\- No.

Merlín también atacaba con todo lo que tenía, con una agilidad sorprendente para alguien de su aspecto y edad.

\- ¡Tenemos que ayudarles! -Claire buscó piedras, una rama, cualquier cosa que pudiera servir para luchar. 

\- ¡Por el gran Gorgus! -exclamó Blinky - ¿Qué es eso?

Dos de sus manos sanas señalaban a lo lejos del bosque. Claire miró y no vio nada.

\- ¡Un espíritu, un...! ¿Un hada? -Blinky quedó pensativo.

No era el único que la había visto. Jim la vio moverse entre los árboles y la mera distracción fue fatal. En el mismo instante en el que Claire volvía a meterse en la lucha contra el caballero, éste lanzó otra ráfaga de lastras al desprevenido Jim.

\- ¡No! – gritó Claire. Jim volvió en sí y esquivó las lastras, todas menos una, que se clavó en el centro mismo de su amuleto. El caballero, satisfecho, se fue a continuar la persecución mientras una sombra cubría el bosque. 

Todo sucedió en unos segundos. Jim gritó y se desplomó en el suelo, el punzante dolor de la piedra abriéndose paso hasta su corazón, la sombra haciéndose más grande y lo que parecía la almena de un castillo aterrizando a su lado, Claire intentando desesperadamente detener al caballero. Sus ojos volvieron a cambiar de color y, por un instante, una pequeña voluta oscura salió de su mano sin que se diera cuenta. El exceso de energía la mareó y el caballero la empujó de nuevo, esta vez contra un árbol, provocando que perdiera partes de su armadura. Parpadeando para hacer desaparecer el dolor de cabeza, Claire vio que el caballero había desaparecido y volvió corriendo hacia Jim, cuyos gritos rasgaban la noche. Esquivó la torre del castillo recién llegada y se puso de rodillas para examinar la lastra saliendo del pecho de Jim.

\- ¡Se mueve! -gritó Blinky-. ¡Si no hacemos algo pronto, llegará a su corazón!

\- ¡No podemos permitirlo! - Claire se inclinó hacia Jim, con lágrimas en los ojos-. Aguanta, Jim, vamos a encontrar la solución. Vamos a...

De pronto, los gritos cesaron. Jim parecía haberse quedado congelado. Merlín suspiró.

-Nari -dijo.

Claire observó que Jim parecía en animación suspendida, con una expresión de puro dolor. Siguió la mirada del mago y de Blinky, hacia una pequeña figura que salía del bosque. Era una pequeña ninfa verde, con dos cuernos parecidos a los de los ciervos, unos grandes ojos amarillos y un vestido de hojas. 

\- Nari es uno de los miembros de la Orden de los Arcanos -explicó Merlín, ante unos atónitos Claire y Blinky-. Podrá echarnos una mano con el Trollhunter, pero debemos irnos de aquí y rápido.

\- ¡No!

Lo que parecía una gran piedra de ámbar verde empezó a cubrir a Jim de los pies a la cabeza. Claire se apartó, asustada.

-Eso ralentizará el efecto de la magia oscura- indicó Nari. Su voz sonaba como música entre los árboles. - No puedo hacer mucho más.

-Será suficiente, por ahora -Merlín hizo levitar la piedra con Jim dentro y les señaló una puerta en la torre -. Démonos prisa. Nos seguirán, pero no deben alcanzarnos.

La torre era de piedra clara con adornos dorados. En su interior, encontraron unas escaleras. No habían dado ni diez pasos cuando el suelo se sacudió y notaron la desagradable sensación de que desaparecía bajo sus pies, como si la torre hubiera despegado de nuevo. Merlín continuó subiendo como si nada, seguido por Nari, que dejó las escaleras para meterse en la primera habitación que encontró. Los demás continuaron hasta llegar a una bonita sala con grandes ventanas y libros por las paredes y una gran mesa.  
Claire se quitó el casco, a ver si eso ayudaba con el dolor de cabeza, y un mechón blanco de su flequillo cayó sobre sus ojos. Se lo apartó, dándose cuenta de que su mecha blanca había aumentado de tamaño. Blinky también lo vio, pero prefirió no decir nada. Todo estaba sucediendo muy deprisa.

\- ¿Todo bien, Merlín? -preguntó una voz grave y retumbante.

Merlín dejó a Jim sobre la mesa y tomó lo que parecía una bola de cristal de uno de los muchos estantes.

\- ¡Pon rumbo a Arcadia de inmediato, Galahad!

El rostro de un caballero orondo de gruesas cejas apareció en el interior de la bola de cristal.

\- ¡A tus órdenes, Merlín!

\- ¿Volvemos a Arcadia? - preguntó Blinky, que buscaba algún trapo para poner su brazo en cabestrillo -. Espero que nuestros compañeros puedan encontrar la Piedra Corazón sin problemas.

-No te preocupes por ellos -le cortó Merlín, nuevamente ocupado con la bola de cristal. Esta vez, un rostro conocido apareció en su interior.

\- ¿Douxie?- preguntó Claire, que no se había movido de al lado de Jim.

-Tráeme a los Guardianes de Arcadia.

En ese momento, Blinky y Claire comprendieron que se habían metido en algo mucho más grande que ellos. La torre ascendió para unirse al resto del castillo y desapareció del cielo un segundo para aparecer sobre la ciudad de Arcadia.


End file.
